The present application relates to software and more specifically to user interfaces and accompanying features for facilitating navigating or accessing electronic content or software functionality.
Software navigation mechanisms are employed in various demanding applications, including web browsers for navigating websites; file system explorers for browsing folders and files; database software for navigating hierarchical structures of a database, and so on. Such applications often demand user friendly mechanisms for enabling efficient user access to files and folders, webpages, software functionality, and other electronic content.
Efficient software navigation mechanisms are particularly important in mobile applications, such as mobile web browsers and enterprise applications, where relatively small display screens may hinder efficient navigation of complex content.